How To Spend Your Summer, The PoT Way
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: This is a collection of OneShots which will be updated monthly only this summer. How to spend your summer with a little presentation from the PoT Chara's 'COMPLETE'
1. Seigaku's Guide

"**How To Spend Your Summer; The PoT Way"**

_{This is a three (YES 3) OneShot collection fic that will be updated monthly. This March, it's Seigaku's How To. Enjoy!!}_

_**Pairings: You have to find out!!**_

**WARNINGS: No SPOILERS!!! But grammatical errors and very weird writing style!!**

**DISCLAIMER: No PoT is NOT mine! Because if it were mine, then Eiji would have been the PoT, Seigaku is made up of Eiji, Fuji, Choutarou, Jirou, Niou and Marui and Ryoma would have ended up with Sakuno already.**

* * *

In Japan, summer was coming. In fact, summer is already there (and it is felt there too). In that country, 3 prominent schools will be seen on how they spend their summer. Now let us begin this fic with a certain school.

_**~How To Spend Your Summer; The Seigaku Way~**_

**1.) Write down all the important details and eventful things that happened to you or your teammates that can be used as blackmail.**

In a nearby candy store, Eiji passed by when the door flew open, straight to his face. It was too late to avoid the door. This caused the red-head a trip to the hospital.

"Ii data", Inui murmured as he writes down on his notebook.

Then, Tezuka passed by when a woman in her late fifties tried seducing him.

"Hmm, Ii data",

Inui continued writing that he didn't notice that he went to a comfort room for girls.

"Hmmm, noone saw me. Not going to write it down.", Inui murmured while the blush is still visible in his face.

"Saa, Inui went in a comfort room for girls, Ii data", Fuji suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrote as well.

**2.) Always bring your camera around to help you capture some of your memorable shots.**

Taka made a kid cry because (someone gave it to him) he was holding a racket.

"Saa, good quality.", Fuji said as he clicks his camera.

Momo was misunderstood as a pervert when he dropped something behind a lady who was wearing a mini-skirt.

*click*

Kaidoh was forcefully bought to the home for stray cats. He is now surrounded by sooo many adorable nekos.

*click* "This will be perfect for my new journal", Fuji announced as he walks away to find more victims of his blackmails. But, he didn't notice a certain figure following him.

*click*"Hoi hoi, I learned it from the master.", Eiji chuckled as he follows Fuji.

**3.) For the sake of summer time, give your tensai a taste of his own medicine. Or, simply prank him back.**

Fuji was heading home. He was tired after taking so many pictures. Feeling proud of his work, he made a turn which he had wish that he had never made.

"Oi!! It's Fuji Syuuske!",

"Your right!! Get him!!", suddenly a swoon of fangirls appeared out of nowhere and started asking random questions at him.

"Fuji Syuuske is it true that you and Tezuka Kunimitsu had MADE OUT?",

"Is it true that you actually seduced him to this kind of thing?",

"Are you really the UKE of your pairing?",

"Eh? What are you all talking about?", The tensai finally asked.

"Here", one girl gave him a picture. It was Tezuka with him doing ... ... (S3x) ...

"...", Fuji stared at the picture before another group ambushed him. At the other corner, Kikumaru was chuckling when a girl who was heading for Fuji, asked him.

"Excuse me are you Kikumaru Eiji", Eiji nods.

"Thanks for the info!", The girl ran towards Fuji.

"Nya~! Mission accomplish here.", Eiji said while holding his cell phone at his ear.

"Hai, it was a success. Yeah nya~ I owe you one Niou-kun. Ja ne!", Eiji ended the call as he heads home.

**4.) If you went outside and met up with your teammates, don't forget to bring an aspirin.**

Tezuka had made his way out of the Tezuka residence and soon enough, he was out. He grabbed a small box (match box size) full of aspirins and put it in his pocket. He passed by Momo who was fighting with Kaidoh at a nearby store. Momo saw Tezuka and called him immediately. Momo kept on asking something that made Tezuka twitch his eyebrows a lot.

"Tezuka-buchou! Tell that stupid viper that guys can be raped nowadays!", Momo asked his stoic buchou for the 156th time.

"Pshhh, Tezuka-buchou, it's impossible!! Besides, how can they do it?", Kaidoh asked while glaring at Momo.

"Well, anal rape! I hope that even YOU know what does that mean!",

"Well, how would YOU know? Did you experience it already?",

"Of course not!! If I had then I would have been MPREG by now!", Momo continued on fighting with Kaidoh and soon, the topic became … MPreg.

"…", Tezuka twitched his eyebrows again and grabbed an aspirin from his pocket. He knew that it would be a long day for him.

**5.) Always have a senpai to back you up when you are running short on cash.**

Ryoma and Momo were in trouble. Eiji wasn't able to go to the burgers with them and now they have a total of ¥120, 000 to the burger place. Kawamura passed by when he was being dragged by Echizen to the inside.

"So nice of you to help us Kawamura-senpai! So we will be leaving! Bye!", Momo dragged Echizen off when Kawamura was left to pay their bill. Since he does not have ¥120, 000 with him, he was forced to clean the dishes and spend all his free time on working there.

"Uhh, Momo-senpai, are you sure that's okay? You might get karma.",

"Ehh, I didn't know you believed those kind of things --", Momo slip and fell.

"Mada, Mada, Da Ne!", Ryoma walked home.

**6.) If you have a mother-hen who is over-stressed, then this summer, make him laugh (or cry).**

Oishi was worried and panicking (again). He kept on saying that he is forgetting something but he couldn't remember it. Eiji & Momo saw the opportunity and then …

"Hoi Oishi!! Why are you panicking again?", Eiji asked.

"That's right Oishi-senpai! If you worry too much, 'IT' might posses you!", Momo emphasized on the 'IT' part.

"What 'IT'?", Oishi asked while Eiji looked at Momo with a (jokingly) serious face.

"You know! 'IT'! The Summer Demon! It posses anybody who is very stressed out this summer!", Eiji waved his hands around making hand gestures.

"There are 3 signs to know when you are possessed by a summer demon. 1, you begin to forget stuff easily. 2, you will hallucinate at things. 3, you will hear things differently.", Momo explained.

"Eh? Yeah, I am starting to forget things. But, I'm not hallucinating or hearing things.", Oishi tried his best to calm down.

"Yet. It might start shortly though.", Fuji enters the room wearing a …

"Eh!? Fuji! Why are you wearing a sailor uniform?", Oishi asked with his eyes wide open.

"Eh? What are you talking about Oishi?", Fuji made an innocent smile.

"Yeah Oishi-senpai! Fuji-senpai is wearing his jersey!", Momo announced.

"Oh no!! It's starting Oishi!", Eiji tried his best not to laugh.

"Oo ga naman Oishi. Bakit parang hindi ka makatingin ng maayos? May problema ba?", Fuji started talking and speaking ...

"Eh!? Did you just spoke in Tagalog?", Oishi began to move backward as he points at Fuji.

"Okay now your seriously crazy Oishi!", Eiji still held his laughter.

"Oishi-senpai is possessed!! I will do the ritual for you!", Momo suddenly changed his clothes from his jersey to a cloak. He started talking in Latin.

"Oh NO!!! I'm going crazy!! That Summer Demon possessed me!!!!", Oishi ran out of the room.

"I think we over-did it Eiji-senpai", Momo got back into his jersey.

"Oh, yeah, were did you learn to speak in Tagalog Fuji?", Eiji asked

"Hmm, Internet.", Fuji went out.

**7.) Let your curiosity out! Ask random questions.**

Echizen Ryoma was casually walking along the road when random questions started going up his head. Since he was heading to Seigaku to meet up with Momo, anyway, he might as well ask the questions to his senpais. They do know what is BEST.

Momo twitched, Kaidoh's jaws dropped while Fuji was grinning madly.

"... ... Tell me, where did you hear about butt-sex?", Momo couldn't help but ask.

"Just randomly pops up to my head, why what does that mean?",

"Psshhhh"

"Sorry, but looks like noone knows.", Fuji finally saved Momo and Kaidoh's butts.

"Then at least you could tell me what is 'BJ' ?", Momo twitched more now and Kaidoh was groaning loadly on his mind.

"Well, Momo, you handle this k'?", Fuji went out and left them with an innocent Ryoma.

**8.) Do summer classes with your Data-man**

Taka is not gonna like this. He is not gonna like one single bit of what is happening to him. Okay, this is what happened, Takashi Kawamura is failing Math and now someone has to tutor him or he needs to take summer classes. Unfortunately for him, his summer tutor is...

"Anou, Inui, are you really sure that 'THAT' is safe or legal?", Taka finally asked Inui.

"... ... ...",

"Inui?",

"There is a 99.9% chance of you fainting and 1% chance that you might 'DIE'. I still haven't work on the side-effects so, let's just say that if you die I wouldn't be responsible for it. Also, to avoid from that happening you have to answer every question I ask.", Inui explained.

"... ... ...",

"Okay now Kawamura, in the expression ; x - 3 = 27 ; please find x.",

"X = 30", Taka glowed for his determination.

"Then give me the square root of infinity",

" ... ... ... Inui?",

"Yes?",

"Are you really sure that there is an answer for that?",

"Yes, its infinity square root of X",

"Oh ... ... ...",

"Oh and Kawamura?",

"Haa?",

"Drink up", Inui made Taka suffer for the rest of the summer.

**9.) Finally, let's play some tennis (if your team is still sane after that**

"So Momo-senpai, are you gonna tell me what 'BJ' means or not?", Ryoma asked his senior.

"Eiji, please explain this photo right now.", Fuji opened his eyes and looked at Eiji.

"Mou, Fujiko! it was just a prank!! I swear I just did it for fun!!", Eiji explained

"This is your fault mamushi!! If you would have believed in the first place that guys can be raped, then Echizen wouldn't be asking me these types of questions!", Momo and Kaidoh were fighting.

"Pshhhh, Then tell him what it means!", Kaidoh answered.

"Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Summer Demon has possessed me!! Someone help me!! I'm going insane!!", Oishi ran in circles.

"I--nu--i, no--mo--re ...", Kawamura died (I think)

"Hmm, so there was a probability that you would die.", Inui wrote on his notebook.

"... ... ... everyone has gone insane, even as the captain, I cannot handle them anymore. So, I'll leave them for now.", Tezuka left with the insane regulars

And that's how you will spend your summer the Seigaku way!!

~OWARI~

_{Minna! part one ish done!! Next month is "How to Spend Your Summer; The Hyoutei Way" So stay tuned!! Don't forget to review!! See you next month!!}_


	2. Hyoutei's Guide

"**How to Spend Your Summer; The PoT Way"**

_{Well, here's part 2. Hyoutei's way. I was planning on giving this an epilogue (at the very end as in after Rikkai's ) so stay tuned but, it's not confirmed yet. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed on "Mind Games" OMG!! 8 + reviews!!! Thank you!! Don't worry, I'm also planning on making a Rikkaidai and Hyoutei summer special (Just like Mind Games). Anyhow, Thanks again!!}_

_**Pairings: Hyoutei RegularsxHyoutei Regulars**_

**WARNINGS: Cursing (I think), Some hints (Though not if you don't think about it) of Yaoi, a very (VERY) innocent Choutarou and Jirou.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think that I own any of this then, I don't. I don't even KNOW how to draw a manga. Takeshi Konomi OWNS PoT and all of this (But the plot, tools and time used in making this story is mine).**

* * *

After a hectic week in Seigaku's guide, let us explore the wonders of the other schools. Namely, the prestigious Hyoutei Gakuen. See what wonders mister 'Ore-sama' and his beloved teammates have in stored for us this time …

_**~How To Spend Your Summer; The Hyoutei Way~**_

**1.) Act snobbish, rich, very powerful, and SMEXY this summer or read at a site with fanfictions**

"ATOBE-SAMA!!!!!!!!", that was the 1,245th fan club that yelled out Atobe's name. For some odd reason, Atobe is acting, all mighty and much more (as in not the normal 'Bow-down-before-ore-sama' mode but rather 'You-pathetic-miniscule-have-no-rights-to-even-look-at-ore-sama' mode) than his usual self. The arrogant king of Hyoutei just either kept staring at himself in the mirror mumbling something about 'You-hot-smexy-devil' and 'Beautiful-king-of-a-powerful-empire' or going in the beach just to make people drool over his 'smexiness'. Just as he was 'scheduled' to look at his mirror, a certain blue-haired tensai came by to talk to this crazy... er prideful king.

"~Ah,n Yuushi, why did you bother ore-sama at his daily chanting session?", Atobe glared at Oshitari for wasting his precious time.

"I was just curious at the sudden change of personality. You've become a bigger jerk since the start of summer. Any reasons?",

"Nothing in particular. If that's what you wanted to know then you are free to go.", Atobe coldly replied as he shooed Yuushi away.

"Hmm, now, what could possibly motivate you in that kind of mood?", Oshitari was smirking.

"Well, if you must know. Keigo-sama found an awesome website called ''. It's a site about stories made by some amateur writers. One of the stories there was 'How to Spend Your Summer' and Keigo-sama just happen to like it's advice.", Atobe's butler explained.

"Really? I heard that it's the site that Gakuto writes and publishes.", Oshitari smirked.

"Well, Ore-sama will not follow it anymore seeing as some idiot made this stupid guide anyway. *smirks* It was just a dare to Ore-sama.", Atobe just smirked at the computer in front of him.

Somewhere in the real world, the author just cursed at Atobe and his arrogant, narcissistic personality in 3 languages.

**2.) Find a summer hobby.**

This scene might look a little familiar. Shishido just staring at the scene while Choutarou sweat drops. Gakuto slapped his forehead & Hiyoshi was staring just like his senpai. Jirou was about to set 'The Guinness Book of World Records' for the 'Longest Sleeper'. Right now was the 5th day for the non-stop slumber. Well at least Jirou found a very useful hobby.

"For sure, nobody will beat Jirou when it comes to sleeping. His name is going to be in history.", Shishido commented.

"Well isn't that great? Now Hyoutei's name will fulfill it's honor!! Maybe, I'll try to set a record as well!!", Mukahi ran all the way back to his dorm.

"Che, it's gekokujyo.", Hiyoshi mumbled.

"Well, there is one thing I'm sure he'll get the title of.", Shishido's tone of voice was … disturbing.

"Um, what that maybe Shishido-san?", Ootori couldn't help but ask.

"Biggest loser / idiot award.", Choutarou sweat drops again as Jirou continues to set his record.

**3.) Make A List**

Gakuto was feeling fine today (except with the constant sneezing, he was fine) and was in a good mood today. Then, an idea hit him. He was going to make a list. But, not just any list. It's a list of all the catchphrases he could write within Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkaidai.

First up was his own team. There was his … wait, what was his catchphrase? Anyway, let's just skip. Shishido's 'Gekidasa da ze', Hiyoshi's 'Gekokujyo', Atobe's 'Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi ni', Oshitari's 'Pardon our captain for being an arrogant bastard err… person'… wait, was that a catchphrase? That was more of a statement. Anyway, Choutarou's … okay, he realizes that half of his teammates do not have an awesome catchphrase. Okay, there's Jirou's 'Marui-kun, where?'.

"Okay, our catchphrases are weird.", Gakuto stated at noone particular.

Okay, let's move to Seigaku. There's that brat Echizen's 'Mada, Mada, Da Ne', that stupid Kikumaru's 'Zannen, Munnen Matta Raishuu', Tezuka's 'Yudan Suze Ni Kou', Oishi's … I don't know. Uhh, Kawamura's "Burning!', Fuji's 'Omoshiroi na?', Inui's 'Ii-data', Momoshiro's 'Don' & Kaidoh's 'Pshhh'.

"Wow, most of them actually 'has' a catchphrase.", Gakuto still spying at Seigaku.

Next up is Rikkaidai. Okay, there's Sanada's 'Tarundoru', Niou's 'Puri', Kirihara's 'I will crush you', Marui's 'Tensai wa Ore no?', Yanagi's 'ii-data', Yagyuu's … no catchphrase? Then Jackal as well doesn't have one and Yukimura doesn't too…

"*coughs* Mukahi-san, what are you doing here in Rikkaidai?", Yukimura came behind Gakuto who was hiding in a bush.

Well, the next scene will be skipped due to the fact that this is a K+ fic. Just let your imagination go wild and imagine Yukimura using all the torture methods for Gakuto.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Wow Gakuto, what happened to you? Trying out a new hairstyle?", Oshitari smirked at his doubles partner.

"Che, don't remind me Yuushi. Who would have thought that Rikkaidai's Captain was as sadistic as Fuji himself?", Gakuto was sure a mess. He looked like someone who has been abused and very untidy.

"Screw this list!", Gakuto just crumpled the paper and told Yuushi to not speak of this event ever again.

**4.) Remember to buy lots and lots of Ice cream that is NOT filled with melamine.**

Hiyoshi was gaping at the sight in front of him. It was a swimming pool filled with ice cream! Atobe had filled his extra swimming pool with ice cream. To do that, he has to order a lifetime supply of ice cream. Jirou was swimming in the pool while the others were trying it out as well.

"Oi, Atobe, are you sure that it's edible?", Shishido was asking while Ootori was dragged in the pool by Jirou.

"Everyone has to go inside the ice cream pool, including Yuushi and Hiyoshi.", Atobe smirked while he snapped his fingers. Just then, Kabaji dragged the two towards the ice cream pool.

Suddenly, a man in a black suite came towards Atobe and whispered something which made Atobe shock.

"Kabaji! Get everyone out of the pool!", Atobe ordered Kabaji which carried all of the regulars except for a certain mushroom-headed boy. Then, the man in black explained Atobe everything that the ice cream was filled with melamine. The regulars twitched and demanded at Atobe to sue the ice cream factories that send them all the ice cream. At the pool…

"Nice work.", Hiyoshi gave a thumbs up at the guy who told Atobe the lie earlier.

"If there is anything you will need, Wakashi-sama, just call me.", his butler bowed to him then left.

"Heh, it's gekokujyo. For once, being ignored helped a lot.", Hiyoshi enjoyed all the ice cream to himself which was not filled with melamine.

**5.) A debate is a nice summer activity so, try it.**

"I already told you! We are the cause of Global hunger so we should not blame it on the government!", Shishido explained the 50th time.

"But, if it wasn't for the government's irresponsibility, then we shouldn't have gone deeper!", Gakuto protested.

"And here you are, blaming someone else for the deed of your own!", Shishido was getting angry.

"Why!? Didn't you say that the government is corrupt?!", Gakuto was getting fired up as well.

"What is going on here?", Atobe entered dramatically.

"Shishido and Gakuto are having a debate on 'Whose fault is Global Hunger is? Us Vs. The Government.", Oshitari explained while he continues to look at the two with amusement

"Che, gekokujyo, it's obviously us.", Hiyoshi interrupted the two.

"Obviously, Gakuto is right as well. The government is abusing it's power for corruption.", Oshitari smirked. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

"Ore-sama has an announcement! We are going to a studio to continue this!", Atobe snapped his fingers then, a large stadium was in front of the regulars.

"Ootori! You will be the host!", Choutarou was then trying to stop his senpai's from debating.

"It's the governments' fault!", Gakuto grabbed a sign that says 'Global Hunger is the Government's responsibility'.

"No, it's our own fault!", now Shishido grabbed a sign that says 'Global hunger is our own responsibility'.

After several debates (and very heavy or deep English conversations), the judge or Atobe will decide who wins.

"The winner for this debate is Ore-sama!", Shishido and the rest stared at him with a bewildered expression.

"HOW CAN YOU WIN IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN JOIN!?", Gakuto and Shishido shouted in unison.

"Ore-sama has decided that it is Ore-sama's fault for everything; including the creation of Earth.", Shishido and Gakuto twitched while Choutarou tried to comfort Shishido.

"Heh, it's Atobe's fault that Global Hunger started. So, it's also his fault for global warming then?", Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

"No, it's the human's fault which includes us.", Shishido and Gakuto finally agreed on something.

"Everything is Ore-sama.", Atobe smirked while the two protested.

"Anou, should we stop them?", Ootori asked Oshitari while he replied it with a smirk.

"I guess that means a no.", Ootori braced himself for more shouting that will be heard.

And thus, another debate has yet begun.

**6.) Summer is the best time to repay a certain Kansai accent tensai**

Oshitari was indeed disappointed. The stupid orchestra rejected his amazing talent to have a solo. He has to admit, that guy whom competed with him was indeed good. But, surely he was better. But, there is no use in crying over spilled milk. He just has to find something to let his anger out.

Just as he was going back home, he noticed something. It was Gakuto! And he was carrying a trumpet. Oshitari decided to follow Gakuto and his little schemes. Gakuto entered a door and closed it. Oshitari leaned down at the door. Just then, he heard Atobe singing. Then it stopped followed by footsteps and the door opening. This resulted in Oshitari stumbling back. He saw the rest of the regulars inside as well.

"Ah,n Yuushi, why don't you stop eavesdropping and go join the party.", Atobe was wearing his usual smirk.

"Yeah, Yuushi! It's your day!", Gakuto replied while holding a trumpet.

"What are you talking about? My birthday is on October, remember?", Oshitari was confused by his teammates smiles.

"We meant, it's 'Blue-haired Tensai day'!", Gakuto shouted while Shishido glared.

"You guys don't have to create a silly holiday for me.", Oshitari was smiling lightly.

"It's an official holiday now.", Atobe smirked while handing Oshitari a piece of paper. It says there, 'April 15 is officially, Blue-haired tensai day, in honor of all the blue haired tensai in Japan'. Oshitari just stared at the paper with disbelief. Atobe did this all for him?

"And now, for the final presentation.", Atobe gave Ootori a signal as well as Shishido and Hiyoshi. Atobe made Oshitari sit down on a comfy chair while everyone was getting ready.

"Make sure everyone presents without any mistakes or you will face the wrath of Ore-sama!", Atobe gave the rest a stern look. He meant business. He signaled Kabaji to open the curtains and reveal the rest of the regulars. Atobe was holding a microphone, Hiyoshi and Gakuto were holding an acoustic guitar, Ootori was holding a violin and Shishido was at the piano. Oshitari thought Gakuto was going to play the trumpet but, he didn't realize it was for later.

"Hmm, Oshitari, 'Ore-sama no bigi ni you ni!' let's start!", as soon as Atobe was done with the opening speech, Ootori played the violin and everything else. Shishido started playing the piano as well and Gakuto and Hiyoshi strummed the guitars.

_**~Kyou mo mata kono shoubu ni Yorokobi wo motomete  
**__**Kachi-tsuzukeru genjitsu wa Kono ore wo iwatteru  
**__**Atsui natsu ga owari Tatakai no ato Hitotoki no yasumi  
**__**Dare mo ga omotte mo Mou atarashii game  
**__**Hajimatteiru no sa Tachidomaru koto wa nai**_

_**~It's the special day  
**__**Dare mo ga hitotsu Motte umareta kinenbi wo  
**__**Ima Mune ni kizande  
**__**Onore no tsuyosa tashikame Ashita e to mukau yo  
**__**Birthday song to you**_

Then Gakuto started playing the trumpet and the rest continued. Oshitari felt happy and smiled at the rest of his party. Even though it says there 'Birthday song to you' he can quite understand the first part. He knew that his teammates chose this song altogether just for him.

_**~It's the special day  
**__**Dare mo ga hitotsu Motte umareta kinenbi ni  
**__**Ima Jibun wo tameshi  
**__**Onore ni katteyuku koto Ashita e to tsunagu yo  
**__**Birthday song to you**_

_**~Dare mo ga hitotsu Motte umareta kinenbi wo  
**__**Ima Mune ni kizande  
**__**Onore no tsuyosa tashikame Ashita e to mukau yo  
**__**Birthday song to you  
**__**Dare mo ga hitotsu Motte umareta kinenbi ni  
**__**Ima Jibun wo tameshi  
**__**Onore ni katteyuku koto Ashita e to tsunagu yo  
**__**Birthday song to you**_

As the last line ended Oshitari clapped with elegance at his teammates performance. He has to admit that he was touched by their gift and repayment. Then, Jirou came out of nowhere while holding a big cake with Oshitari's face decorated at it. He decided to make the rest of the day happy by spending it with his teammates. Anyway, it is HIS holiday.

**7.) Play the 'Identify this Sound' game!**

Ootori and Jirou were called by Atobe. Looks like mister 'Ore-sama' found another hobby and wants to share it with the rest of the team. But, they were forced to stop by a door with strange sounds coming from it. Unfortunately, they lost track of time and ran all the way to the clubroom. Atobe, being in a good mood, decided to let them off the hook for now.

"Ore-sama has decided to, play the 'Identify this sound' game. The rules speaks for itself but, you must create the sound with a partner.", Atobe was wearing a smirk. He made Ootori and Jirou partners since they were late.

The first ones were Gakuto and Oshitari. They made a sound of a soda bottle opening and being poured in a glass. Jirou figured it out and surprisingly, doesn't look like he was going to sleep.

Next were Shishido and Hiyoshi who made a sound of a mother and child. Atobe figured it out.

Next was Jirou and Ootori. They decided to imitate the noise of that room they were eavesdropping a while ago.

Atobe's smirk transferred to Oshitari. Atobe was frowning and twitching. Hiyoshi was mumbling something under his breath. Shishido was blushing madly while Gakuto's jaws drop. Then, Jirou asked the rest what that sound was. Noone answered which means noone knows. They asked what that sound is and everyone shook their heads.

"Ahem, Ore-sama thinks it is getting late. We will continue this tomorrow.", Atobe announced as every regular proceeded to pack their things.

**8.) Visit your Rival schools for summer training**

Hyoutei was now in front of Seigaku. Atobe decided to do a surprise visit. Just then, they heard some rusting behind a bush. It was Taka.

"Kawamura? What are you doing in there?", The Hyoutei regulars asked while staring at Taka.

"I'm hiding from Inui. If you see him, tell him you don't know.", Taka ran towards another bush. Just then, they heard someone screamed. Eiji is now running towards them.

"Kikumaru!? What are you doing?", Gakuto was now glaring at his rival.

"Running away from Fuji nya!! He wants to kill me!!", Eiji's voice was soon followed by Fuji's.

"There you are Eiji, I was hoping that you wouldn't run away from your punishment.", Fuji was grinning sadistically while an evil aura engulfed him. Kikumaru made a run for it while Fuji follows but stops.

"Oh yeah, I heard that April 15 was 'Blue-Haired Tensai day'. Happy Blue-Haired Tensai day Oshitari. Now if you will excuse me.", Fuji ran after his prey. Then Tezuka came with a stoic look.

"Atobe, you—", Tezuka was cut by Momo and Kaidoh's voices.

"If anyone asks, I'll be at my house. I ran out of aspirins and I needed to get more.", Tezuka went out leaving a stunned Hyoutei behind.

"HELP!!!!!!!", Oishi was running like a mad man and went past Hyoutei.

"See, I told you that they were crazier than us!", Gakuto made his 'See-I-Told-You-So!' face towards Shishido.

"Well, it was your own fault that we were considered as a crazy group!", Shishido protested.

"Let's start another debate!!", Jirou announced as he grabbed a microphone out of nowhere.

"Ore-sama is surrounded by idiots.", Atobe face palmed. Oshitari heard him.

"I'm not in your team. That means I'm not an idiot.", Oshitari replied.

"But, these idiots are really touching.", Oshitari added while Atobe smirked.

"Ahn, is mister poker face being a softy now?", Atobe's comment made Oshitari frown.

"But, it is YOUR team, which makes you an idiot as well.", Oshitari replied as Atobe frown.

"Oi! What do you mean about that!?", Atobe glared at Oshitari only finding him walking away.

And thus, ends Hyoutei's guide in How to Spend your summer. It is proven by Atobe himself and proved to be effective in making you as crazy as the Hyoutei regulars themselves.

_

* * *

_

_{Well, here is part 2 as promised!! Stay tuned for part 3 and for the epilogue as well … BTW, the lyrics on number 6 'October' is not mine but, Atobe did sing that. That's it and see you next month!! __~Miaki}_


	3. Rikkaidai's Guide

"**How To Spend Your Summer; The PoT Way"**

_{Part 3!!!! Yay!!! Oh, and the epilogue is a go!!!! BTW, be warned that this team is crazier than the first two. Another thing, this has to be my longest one-shot for this series. Microsoft Word counted the words 4447! OMG! That's a lot! Anyway, just stay tuned to see the epilogue!! And now, time to stop rambling!}_

_**Pairings: Rikkaidai x Everyone**_

**Warnings: Crack and Crack!!! Beware of Kirihara's innocence, Marui and Niou's crackiness and Jackal's randomness. Not to mention, Sanada's wrath and Yukimura's godliness and Yagyuu's gentlemaness, Yanagi's Dataness? Just move on …**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. PoT. I own my computer and plot and this Fanfic. The animes (Except my 'Ryuzaki Okazaki' It is solely mine! If the plot seems familiar, well, it's my own manga that I'm PLANNING to do) mentioned in this story are not mine as well. The games are NOT mine too. Please take note that I do not own anything mentioned in this Fanfic except of how it is written, Yukito-sensei and the anime that I have created.**

* * *

Another week has passed after checking mister 'Ore-sama's beloved teammates' and now, we are off towards the last school for this month which is Rikkaidai. Sad, that summer is almost over so, let's end this by laughing our guts off as Sanada and Yukimura's teammates' spend the time being on crack. See another wonderful world the three demons and the rest have in stored for us.

_**~How To Spend Your Summer; The Rikkaidai Way~**_

**1.) Do a team-bonding to know how much your vice-captain loves you (or hate you If your Sanada)**

Sanada is having a good day. He woke up on his regular 8:00 am Sunday schedule, had a good breakfast and just finished warming up. But of course, Yukimura called him, saying that the team is at the park. Sanada, being the responsible fuku-buchou he is, decided that he can't let his team wander alone only with Yanagi and Yukimura. Scratch that, only with _Yanagi _and _Yukimura _and _**NIOU!!!**_ Oh no, he cannot let it! So, from his good mood to 'Niou might send the team (or him) to prison' mood, he was grumpy, and mumbling all the way to the park only to be greeted by Rikkaidai's Trickster.

"Yo, Sanada-san. Why are you grumpy?", Niou was obviously thinking of another prank from the looks of his smile.

"Sanada-fuku-buchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Niou-senpai stole your sword last night and tried killing Marui-senpai with it!!!!", Kirihara tried to warn Sanada but, unfortunately, he tripped on a rock and hit his head leaving him unconscious for 5 minutes and giving him a nose bleed.

"Niou! Did you steal our family sword?", Sanada was enraged while Niou is … well, being Niou.

"Ahh, that. I didn't 'steal' it but borrowed it for a while.", Niou had a sheepish grin formed up to his face.

"Genichiroh, it's alright. It's not like he killed someone with it and framed you for the murder.", Yukimura reassured Sanada while as he emit a purple aura.

"Sanada-san? The police are looking for you.", Yagyuu pointed at the two police officers who were heading towards Sanada.

"Are you Sanada Genichiroh?", the police asked.

"Yes.",

"You are under arrest for murder and robbery.", the two policemen handcuffed Sanada and dragged him towards the police station.

With that, Sanada was cursing Niou, Kirihara was nose bleeding, Jackal is nowhere to be seen, Yagyuu is being Yagyuu, Yanagi is collecting data, Niou had pulled off an amazing robbery and murder and framed Sanada for it, Marui was eating cake and Yukimura was smiling.

'_Oh why did I ever became the fuku-buchou of such insane team'_, with that thought, Sanada slept through the whole week inside the jail cell. And Jackal came back the next day.

**************************************************************************************************

**2.) Ask your data-master some things! (That and drive him insane)**

After Sanada being imprisoned for a week, Niou was thinking of a new prank to pull on… Yanagi? Why did you ask? Well, let's say, Yanagi screwed up his 'suppose-to-be-greatest-prank-ever'. Therefore, he WILL avenge his almighty prank and prank Yanagi back! But, how? Oh, the trickster is starting to run out of ideas. Simple pranks won't work on him so; it has to be within the powers of mind … What's this? Someone is calling him? He reached for his cell phone and answered only to figure out it was Kikumaru.

"Hello? Kikumaru, what's up?", Niou was obviously grinning.

"Hoi, hoi! You have a problem puling off a prank with a certain data-master?", Now it's Eiji's turn to grin. What the heck? Is he stalking Niou or something?!

"If you're asking if I'm stalking you, no. Just a lucky guess.",

"Anyway, do you have any idea how to prank him?", Niou helped Eiji once and now, Eiji will help Niou (see How To Spend Your Summer; Seigaku's Way no. 3)

"Hmm, Fujiko and I once played a prank on Inui. Maybe it'll work on Yanagi-kun?", Eiji was suggesting. Not good.

"Great, explain.", Niou had a one-hour conversation with Eiji and …

"Tell me if it works~nya. Ja ne!", with that, Niou's call ended and so did Yanagi's sanity.

"You WILL pay Yanagi Renji! I'll teach you not to mess with me. I'm not called the trickster for nothing.", an evil grin formed upon the trickster's face. Something bad will happen to Yanagi tomorrow.

The next day was an unpleasant day for a certain Rikkai data master. Oh why don't you base some things from your latter intuition for once! Especially after agreeing to talk with Niou.

"Yo, Yanagi, I'm glad that you agreed to talk with me.", Niou is finally going to set the plan. Operation: Drive the Data-Man insane is on!

"Ah, you said that it was important.", Yanagi was starting to feel uneasy.

"Well, I just want to ask some questions.", Yanagi nods and Niou continued.

"Hmm, do you know what came first, the chicken or the egg?", Niou smirked while Yanagi answered.

"Probably the egg.", Yanagi answered. He fell for it.

"Then, who laid the egg?", Niou's smirk grew wider.

"The chicken.",

"Then where did that chicken came from?",

"An egg…",

"Who laid that egg?", oh yes, Niou is having fun.

"Do you have anything else to ask?". Yanagi had stopped for he knew what was going to happen.

"Yup. Did you know that Seigaku's Inui Sadaharu knows the answer to the question I asked earlier?", Niou is smirking and Yanagi is twitching. Operation: drive the Data-man insane is a success! Oh yays for Niou!!

"Sadaharu … … If you would excuse me I have to go now…", Yanagi was twitching and mumbling. It worked! Now we know never to mess with Niou.

The next day, Sanada was slapping the poor freshmen while Yanagi was … different.

"Yanagi-senpai! What happened to you", Kirihara was the first to react.

"Must. Not. Let. Sadaharu. Win. I. Am. The. Greatest. …", He mumbled on and on. Marui looked at Niou's smirked. What could have the silver-haired boy done to make Yanagi crack? Oh well, he'll figure out soon.

******************************************************************************************************************

**3.) Be open-minded about things and discover something new (like the fact that you actually love Science).**

One day, Kirihara Akaya was having a bad mood. He kept on saying how he hated science. His teacher gave him a summer homework that requires an experiment about the sun's reflection or something like that. But, suddenly, this little devil thought of something. Oh yes, Niou's influenced Kirihara a lot. He decided to get the help of Marui. Why Marui? Because he would do anything for free sweets. So, let's get back to the point. Kirihara was telling what Marui to do and proceeded on with the plan.

"Okay brattling! I got it!", Marui was signaling an okay sign to Akaya who obviously, did the same.

"Yosh, let's see…", Kirihara has Yagyuu's glasses while Marui has Inui's glasses (how he got it, let's leave it to your imaginations)

"Okay, so if we put it directly under the sun…", Marui adjusts the two glasses.

"It will start a fire right?", suddenly, the two glasses lit up and the suns reflection blinded all the ones that were passing by causing a huge ruckus to the innocent bystanders.

Then, while the duo was busy looking at the huge ruckus, they didn't notice that the glasses were adjusted and now, it was pinpointing directly at dry leaves. Then a fire started. Akaya saw the fire and looked at the source. He just stared at it as if it was some sort of new discovery. Marui was staring as well. The fire quickly spread from the park to the town until to Rikkaidai.

THE NEXT DAY

Summer classes were canceled until the rest of the school year. They say that Rikkaidai was burned down by a wild fire. Some say that two pairs of glasses caused the wild fire. However, noone really knew (or believed). Practice, however, resumed like normally. They traveled towards Tokyo to play a match against Seigaku.

"Yagyuu, did you found your glasses?", Niou asked his partner.

"Yeah. It mysteriously reappeared last night.", Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

Seigaku and Rikkaidai were playing a match when, Marui grabbed something from his pocket and gave it back to Inui. Nobody had the guts to ask what it was.

"Looks like classes will be cancelled throughout the month. A wild fire that was caused by two pairs of glasses engulfed Rikkaidai.", Yanagi announced as he scribbled something down his notebook.

"You know senpai-tachi?", Kirihara asked with a smirk

"I love Science.", he stated as he walk towards his court.

And thus, the start of Kirihara's love for Science. Who knew that science could bring destruction to your school? Well, obviously Marui knew that but kept quiet. Oh, the things he does for sweets. Anyway, learning is FUN especially when it brings destruction to your boring classes.

************************************************************************************

**4.) Do some summer writing activities and be OoC for once.**

Niou was thinking of something random. How wonderful! Now, he was thinking of writing a story. Why you asked? Because the crazy authoress is running out of ideas and she loves bashing the fourth wall. Anyway, let's continue. Niou was thinking of writing a story. Yukimura and Sanada just happen to pass by the trickster when they saw something wrong. Niou is holding a pen and paper while thinking. Something is definitely wrong. So, Sanada decided to make (force) Akaya to ask Niou.

"Uhh, Niou-senpai, what are you doing?", the second year ace asked his senior cautious of what he might backfire.

"Hmm, nothing much. I thought of writing an anime series.", Niou responded casually while Akaya's eyes start to brighten.

"Oh, oh! Can I join! Please! I know some awesome ideas if your having writer's block!!", Akaya gave his famous puppy dog eyes.

"That's right Niou. It would be a better idea to work with the rest of us including _Genichiroh_.", Yukimura smiled his 'Do this or face my wrath' smile towards Sanada.

Then, one by one, the rest of the Rikkai regulars started to pop out of nowhere. Marui gave a suggestion and was soon followed by the others.

"Oh! How about a two boys finding an underground world wherein they fight to save a girl they met there?", Marui suggested.

"You stupid ball of fat! Someone has a manga-converted-anime like that already called 'Tokyo Underground' sheesh.", Niou rolled his eyes and went back thinking. Ahh, no worries! If Niou's OoC then let it be because for once he isn't the source of his teammates' act. Oh wait; he is the source, never mind.

"Then how about a notebook falling down from the sky and a genius picked it up only to realized it was a notebook that kills people?", Akaya asked.

"Akaya, that has a manga-converted-anime as well called 'Death Note'.", Yukimura explained.

"A girl who met this hot, pale guy and then starts a job with him as a ghost hunter?", Jackal asked. WTH? Do these people even know the word, O-R-I-G-I-N-A-L-I-T-Y?

"Jackal-kun, you are referring to 'Ghost Hunt'.", Yagyuu adjusted his glasses fearing that a certain seaweed-haired boy might get a hold of them again.

"How about a parody of some boy worked as a butler for a very rich family because his parents had many bills?", Yukimura asked this time. Niou was twitching with his teammates' suggestion. Oh yays! For once, Niou is acting like a genius that he should be. Now, if Sanada doesn't have a reputation of a stoic fuku-buchou, he would have smirked at Niou's reaction by now. However, of course, he won't do it.

"Seiichi, I'm positive that there is a manga-converted-anime called 'Hayate the Combat Butler'", Yanagi scribbled down his notebook.

The regulars were so carried away that they didn't notice Niou headdesking. Well almost headdesking but, he didn't because that would be a little OoC for him right?

"How about fantasy? Say, a boy met a girl that wasn't really human but was something much more and goes on a journey to find a mysterious garden?", Yagyuu added gas to fire. How nice!

"Yagyuu-senpai! You're referring to 'Elementar Gerad'", Akaya pouted while as Sanada (YES SANADA!) suggested as well. Maybe it's time to let the trickster get a taste of his own medicine.

"A samurai near the Meiji Era named 'Batusai'?", Oh yes, Sanada was having fun.

"Sanada-san, there's something like that called 'Rurouni Kenshin'", Marui crossed his arms while as he thinks again.

"Oh! How about a boy who came from America that plays tennis who is a genius at it. Then he goes to a school to get to the Nationals with the school's tennis club?", a random fan girl suddenly suggested.

The whole Rikkaidai regulars (minus Niou) gave her a weird look. Oh yes, this authoress loves bashing the fourth wall.

"Um, isn't that … 'Prince of Tennis'?", Akaya was the first one to ask.

Then, this random girl was swept away by the wind. Literally.

"Okay, then how about a girl whose had a hard life but got adopted by some rich dude and then, she has to get married to one of the nine guys trying to catch her heart?', Akaya's eyes suddenly sparkled. Noone owns an anime like that.

But then, Yukito-sensei (Yes, Yukito Rin from Expect the Unexpected) barged in causing the regulars to stare at her.

"I'm sorry Akaya but, there is such an anime was currently being created by Miaki-san called 'Ryuzaki Okazaki'.", Yukito-sensei was also swept by the wind.

Finally, Niou snapped. He head desks and swore them all to hell. Never again think of writing a series. Never again will he allow this crazy authoress bash the fourth wall. Not!

***************************************************************************************************************

**5.) Try convincing your Buchou and Fuku-buchou that you needed to transfer to a saner team.**

Jackal really needed to transfer to a new school. That or he goes back to Brazil. His teammates are getting crackier and crackier by the minute he spends with them. He swears that all of them a gay and he is the only straight male there. So, what to do? Ask the almighty Yukimura-buchou of course!

"Yukimura, can I transfer to Seigaku? I heard that they have a sane team.", Jackal was definitely serious and he definitely has a head ache from over dosing from all those aspirins and pain killers he takes every 5 hours.

"Why of course! Just be sure that when you transfer, you have: a) Written your last will, b) Have done everything what you have wanted in your whole entire life, c) Had a life-insurance that we will give to your parents when you die.", Yukimura's aura is scary. Almost like Fuji's only milder. Everyone knows that Fuji's aura is scarier!

"… … … But, if I stay here, wouldn't everything be the same?", Jackal asked.

"Of course…", Yukimura answered while smiling.

"Well, let me just say good bye to the rest and tell them that I was the one who did some things before.", Jackal bowed and proceeded on with his list.

Let's just say after Jackal said that he was the one who destroyed Marui's candy sculpture, dirtied Niou's new shoes, hid Akaya's crayons, replaced Yagyuu's glasses with contact lenses, died Sanada's hair yellow, poured some chemicals that made Renji's experiment explode and replaced Yukimura's jersey with a pink bunny suite, he never got to fill out the application forms nor did he see the light of the day ever again. So, let's say that he never appeared and move on shall we?

*******************************************************************************************************************

**6.) Try and set up your partner for the benefit of others (That and for the benefit of Niou)**

Okay, if people have to ask, go ahead. Yagyuu Hiroshi is defined by many as the 'Gentleman' correct? Niou Masaharu just thought of that when he bumped to a sign that says 'Wanted: Gentleman needed for fan girl services'. At first he was about to decline, knowing that Yagyuu would probably do a good job anyway but, he was soon caught by the payment of his 'manager'. With that, Niou smirked and headed on to Rikkaidai.

At first, Yagyuu accepted knowing his partner rarely asks anything to him except for pranks. However, as soon as Niou introduced him to the chief, he twitched. The gentleman was pulled away by the guy whom Niou talked to and speaking of Niou, he waved at Yagyuu goodbye and headed off. Wait, what was he going to do here?

"Why, your going to be a host for all those fan girls.",

"… … … Niou, I will somehow try and forgive you … for now.", Yagyuu was … angry. Oh dear Lord!! Save us from Hiroshi's wrath!

THE NEXT DAY

"Niou-senpai, were did you get the money to buy some expensive shoes?", Akaya asked as he marveled at Niou's new shoes.

"Yeah, you always say that you were broke!", Marui exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, did any of you see Yagyuu-senpai?", Akaya looked around as well as the rest excluding Niou.

"Oh, crap … I forgot to—", Niou was cut by Akaya saying the words 'There he is!'.

"Hello, Everyone, _Niou-_kun.", Yagyuu was emitting an aura quite similar to Yukimura's.

"Hmm, 60 per cent chance that Yagyuu is in a bad mood and Niou is to blame for it.", Renji explained.

"Well, see you have to go!", Niou quickly run away towards the direction of where Yagyuu is heading. Somehow, I have a bad feeling on what might happen to Niou or to Niou's precious stuff.

****************************************************************************************************************

**7.) Because of the summer's heat, try doing something else **_**rather**_** than playing tennis (like video games for example)**

One hot, sunny day, the Rikkai regulars were bored. Sensei forbid them from playing tennis the whole day and sent them to a particular seaweed-haired boy's home. Of course, everything started from normal greetings, explaining to parents and leaving them alone in the whole house for some various reasons. Just then, Akaya thought of something good.

"Ne, ne senpai-tachi! Why won't we invade nee-san's room?", Akaya sounded excited. Of course, rather than staying inside a boring, old, room, they would much rather walk around and do some stupid stuff.

"Alright brattling we give up.", they all stood up and proceeded to Akaya's sister's room.

At first, it seemed like a normal teenager's room. There was a medium-sized bed, a study desk, a book shelf, a computer, a TV and PS2. Since Akaya's sister was not here, he might as well barge in with his teammates and start playing her PS2 without permission right?

"Let's see what nee-san's got here…", Akaya started to look at all his sister's PS2 games while Marui and Niou helped him. Sanada however, just tried and looked at Akaya's sister's books and started reading one.

"Hmm, all girl games. Boring!—eh!? What's this huh?", Kirihara was wearing a winning smirk.

"Ah, 'Gakuensai no Oujisama'? What's that?", Marui asked while Niou looked at the other two games.

"Doki-Doki Subaiba; Seaside Secret and Mystic Mountain? What the heck is that?", Niou exclaimed getting the other's attention as well.

"Maa, looks interesting Akaya. We should play it.", Yukimura suggested and of course, the three agreed.

They started with Gakuensai no Oujisama. At first they sweat dropped at the opening. It really was a game for girls. But, something caught their attention.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that Seigaku!", Akaya was pointing at the screen

"Atobe … That one is Hyoutei!", Marui pointed.

As the other schools started appearing, they were surprised by one as well.

"Oi, that's us!", Niou stared at the screen along with the rest.

"The game is loaded! Want to play it Yukimura-buchou?", Akaya asked the third year with sparkling eyes and he agreed.

"Maa, looks like this is a dating sim. We get to choose which school the girl is from, and what her name is.", Yukimura grabbed the controller as the rest started to snicker.

"Let's name her, Yukito Rin!", Marui suggested

With that, Yukimura pressed the controller and typed 'Yukito Rin'.

"What school does she attend to?",

"Let's try Rikkaidai.", Renji suggested. He is definitely going to collect good data.

"Hmm, look, it says here that you can only capture the guy you are after within the same school.", Yagyuu explained.

"Wait, what does it mean 'capture the guy your after'?", Kirihara asked.

"We'll find out.", Yukimura pressed the controller and started.

At first everything seemed fine. The characters were introduced. Whoever made this game is sure an artist as he copied them exactly and sounded like them exactly.

"Wait, which of you guy's wanted me to try and get?", Yukimura was smiling more brightly. Uh-oh.

"Try Niou-senpai…", Akaya whispered randomly.

"Okay, Niou then.", Yukimura proceeded and talked with Niou in the screen.

At first, Niou in the screen acted just like the real one. But, the incident in the closet happened and well…

"Niou-senpai actually felt sorry for once.", Akaya looked.

"That will so not happen in real life.", Marui chuckled while Niou glares at them.

After a few more hours of controlling, Akaya's random outbursts and Renji's mutter of 'Ii-data', it's finally the confession night, Oh yays Yukimura managed to get it all on one try because he is the Child of God. So, it was Niou's confession night and it was so cheesy.

Then, the hugging and confession happened.

"Oh my—", Marui fell over and started to run were Sanada was quietly reading.

"Ni-niou-senpai! You just confessed to Yukimura-buchou!", Akaya's eyes were wide and opened.

"… … … …", was all they replied including Niou.

"Ne, let's try the others. How about Sanada?", Yukimura just reloaded the game and restarted again.

He got Sanada fast and everyone was laughing their heads off with the epilogue. Soon, Yukimura got all the Rikkai regular except for himself.

"Mura-buchou, your got the hidden character which is you!", Akaya was pointing at the screen.

Suddenly, Akaya's sister barged in and ordered them to get out. The next day, practice resumed like the ordinary but of course, Yukimura managed to buy the three games, played it and finished it all in one weekend because he is the Child of God. Of course, there is no such thing as the word "Ordinary" in Rikkaidai.

"Akaya, did you finish your English homework?", Yukimura was acting … strangely.

"Yes … …", Akaya eyed his senpai closely.

After that, Yukimura went on and asked the others some random yet personal questions. Nobody ever mentioned this to anyone again because Yukimura said so. That and Sanada was still mentally scared by the images of Yukimura in a pink bunny suite when Yukimura asked him how he looked.

****************************************

**8.) Let's go shopping!**

So, after this week's event, the Rikkaidai regulars were assigned with shopping duty for the school. Unfortunately, the principal made sure to make them go to Tokyo so they can party all night without any of the tennis club regulars spoiling their fun. Now, let's get back to the regulars, shall we?

So, they went pass Seigaku and saw Hyoutei debating on who is more crazier, Seigaku is having a crises with Oishi constantly running around, and some other stuff that the authoress didn't mention.

"Hello Yukimura-kun, how we may help you?", Fuji was obviously emitting a scary aura. Yukimura just replied with a smile and started chatting with the tensai.

"Souka! Senpai-tachi, did you know that Yagyuu-senpai's glasses are as thick as Inui-san's glasses?", Kirihara blurted out and the Hyoutei regulars stopped to look for a while.

"No, obviously, Sadaharu's glasses are 2.5 millimeters thicker than Yagyuu's.", Renji scribbled down.

"No! They are the same!", Kirihara objected and soon, the Hyoutei regulars, Renji, Akaya, Yagyuu and Inui's extra glasses were included as well.

"So, do you still think were forgetting something?", Marui asked casually.

"Hoi, hoi! So, how did the plan work Niou-kun?", Eiji asked while he watches the events as well.

" *smirks* watch this…", Niou started to walk towards the group and caught Yanagi's attention.

"Yanagi, I'm pretty sure Inui still knows the answer. Go ask him if you give up.", Niou smirked, Yanagi twitched, bad things will happen when Niou starts something with a smirk.

"… …", Yanagi started twitching and then scribbled something down and almost fell. Almost. Then, Oishi came running randomly, screaming like a mad man while Momo follows yelling 'Oishi-senpai! We swear, we were only joking!'.

"Oh yeah, why do I still feel were forgetting something.", Marui asked noone in particular.

"Nya~ I just remembered something, someone from Rikkaidai was suppose to transfer here in Seigaku but, it was cancelled due to the fact that he was dead. I don't know the details, that's what the principal explained.", Eiji added when Marui suddenly remembered.

"That's right! Jackal! That person still owes me 50 bucks! Why did he die before paying up?!", Marui cursed the grounds for not being able to ask Jackal his money back.

And so, Fuji and Yukimura exchanged thoughts about the video game Yukimura bought the other day, Oishi was still running, Eiji and Marui chatted, the Hyoutei regulars debated, Akaya pestered Niou, Sanada was visiting Tezuka for more aspirins, Atobe had announced that everything was his fault, Jackal was dead, Yanagi was competing a logical quiz with Inui, Ryoma was asking random people what BJ means, Yagyuu was working at the club, Taka was hiding from everybody and this crazy authoress had just bashed the fourth wall into tiny bits. The crazy authoress had just made a run-on sentence as well.

Yup, it was one perfect summer for Rikkaidai (saving the fact that noone visited Jackal's burial or the fact that noone actually knew how Jackal died).

THE END

Or is it?

_

* * *

_

_{Minna!! That's the end of my summer special series! But, of course, stay tuned for the epilogue! It will be published exactly on either, May 31, June 1 or June 2. I'm not really sure so, just stay tuned! Anyway, sorry if I'm taking a longer time updating "Expect the Unexpected" because, it's really hard to think of angst. So, just stay tuned :) ~Miaki}_


	4. Epilogue

"**How To Spend Your Summer; The PoT Way"**

_{Oh yays!! The epilogue is here!! Haha! Fooled you guys! Well, I decided to finish this story since, well, summer really is over here in the Philippines (why did it rain so quickly?). So, here is Miaki's special tribute to her awesome readers!!! *confetti shoots* tad ah!!! Now, enjoy this epilogue while I write my other story!!}_

_**Pairings: NiouEiji (okay, I just have to put that there XD)**_

**Warnings: Crack and crack!!! Yays!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi ONLY. So, don't sue me for this!!**

* * *

At last. After three months checking the other schools, we now conclude our theory with one thing. Everyone is insane. Clearly, this summer, it not only portrait their crackiness, it also portrait their insanity. Well, that's it for our theory and now, on with the exciting three part school epilogue and all together epilogue. In addition, I would lastly need to remind you that everyone is insane so proceed with caution!

_**~How To End Your Summer; The Seigaku Way~**_

****~The Main Rule, Give Your Teammates a Welcome Back Surprise~****

Well, after Seigaku ended the madness (except for Oishi of course) Seigaku was back to school with all their regular classes going. However, noone on the team had expected a surprise for the regulars. As the regulars were nearing the courts, Eiji couldn't help but stare at Fuji's constant grinning. The grin is telling Eiji that something bad will happen at the clubroom. Yay for latter intuition! As I was saying, the regulars were now at the courts (which were two times more people then the usual). What caught the regular's attention was the pictures that were posted in their respective lockers.

In Tezuka's locker, a picture of him and Atobe together. Making out.

Inui's locker was a picture of him and Yanagi. Making out.

In Fuji's locker was a picture of him and Yukimura. Talking.

In Kikumaru's locker was a picture of him and Niou. Making out.

In Echizen and Momo's locker was a picture of them. Making out.

In Kaidoh and Taka's locker was a picture of them. Making out.

In Oishi's locker was a picture of him running without his underwear. Literally.

Everyone twitched at the pictures and looked straight towards the source. Fuji Syuusuke of course. Tezuka just excused himself from practice and told them that he needs to go home to buy more aspirins. Oishi randomly ran and screamed again. Eiji was still staring at the picture and so does the rest.

One thing's for sure, never. EVER. Mess with the sadistic tensai of Seigaku.

**************************************************************************************************************

_**~How To End Your Summer; The Hyoutei Way~**_

****~The Main Rule, Pretending to be innocent is a good thing~****

Shishido and Mukahi groaned in their minds. Again. It's the 5,455th time that Ootori and Jirou had asked what do those 'sounds' mean. For once, Shishido had regret that he was NOT being ignored and actually mentioned. But, every good thing has it's own price right?

"So, do you know what it means Shishido-san?", Ootori gave his innocent smile and stared at his doubles partner. Mukahi on the other hand had a hell of a time handling Jirou until he fell asleep. For once having a heavy sleeper like Jirou could be a lifesaver.

"Ore-sama demands you two to stop asking!", Atobe had finally cracked after hearing those sounds. It's not that he's turned on or something like that (Okay, he is turned on when Jirou makes those whimpering sounds. That's all).

"But, Atobe-san! I have the right to know right?", Ootori was putting on his most determined look. Then, hell broke loose.

"Kei-chan!! Tell us already!", Jirou finished his daily 5 hour sleep routine. Oh gawd!!

"We'll tell you when your older.", everyone but Hiyoshi said that. If your going to ask where is Hiyoshi, he is still at the pool full of ice cream, swimming in it along with Kabaji.

As everyone else goes home…

"Ne, Cho-chan, do you think we over-did it? I think Atobe just developed a migraine.", Jirou had a smirk in his face. A very innocent smirk.

"Looks like I have to apologize after all.", Choutarou scratched his hair and smiled innocently. It's not like he is THAT innocent. After all, he IS a second year and Jirou IS a third-year. They are both aware what IT meant. They are not THAT innocent. Well, blame the egoistical captain that is somewhat gay.

So, in the end, Atobe had a migraine, Oshitari was reading a new novel that was recently published and a hit breaking one, Jirou and Choutarou were NOT as innocent as they think, Hiyoshi was still in the pool (it took them 8 DS'S in different colors to convince him to get out), Kabaji had mastered the art of blending in, Shishido and Gakuto were still debating on what shampoo does Atobe use and everyone was satisfy with their roles in this story.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**~How To End Your Summer; The Rikkaidai Way~**_

****~The Main Rule, Playing Dating Sims Will NOT make you an exclusive Yanagi/Inui/Mizuki~****

"Niou-senpai! Yukimura-buchou is asking Sanada-fuku-buchou out!!", Kirihara pointed out to Rikkaidai's trickster. Oh the joy.

"How the heck did Yukimura found out what are my girl types?!", Marui exclaimed as he rants on and on. And no, he doesn't nag. He rants :)

"…", Niou is pretty speechless on what the captain did. Well, lets say, after he talked with Niou, Niou wouldn't dare to pull a prank on Yukimura for the rest of the school year.

"How. Can. Yukimura. Defeat. My. Data. First. Sadaharu. Now. Yukimura. I'm. Loosing. My. Sanity.", Yanagi mumbled on as if he was that guy from Fudoumine.

"Ahh …", Sanada is twitching. By this scene, Niou should be laughing right now just like Marui, but since Yukimura 'DID' something to him, he just smirked.

Again, another normal day at Rikkaidai considering the fact that Yukimura and Sanada are going on a date this weekend and Jackal is still dead. Yagyuu on the other hand, had took therapy sessions while Yanagi is still mumbling. Niou and Marui are chatting while Akaya was well, being random.

Oh, and this authoress did not make sense what so ever.

******************************************************************************************************************

_**~How To End Your Summer; The PoT Way~**_

****~Go out and Have a friendly picnic with your rival schools~****

After this, Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkaidai had scheduled a picnic and went over the park. However, things are still far from ORDINARY.

"So, what did you guys did this summer?", Marui asked Eiji as Marui, Niou, Choutarou, Jirou, Eiji and Fuji sat on the grass.

"Hmm, I just did some Photoshop-ing on some pictures~nya", Eiji replied with a sheepish grin.

"Maa, did some 'WORK'.", Fuji has an evil aura forming around him.

"We did some awesome stuff with Atobe-buchou.", Choutarou replied. Jirou snored. Typical.

"By the way, I did some research in the internet as well.", Fuji smiled as he shows the others a picture of Eiji and Niou. Kissing.

"…", was the duo's response.

"Oh god! Let me get a copy!", Marui was sure going to get the trickster back now.

"Heh, remember what I said about 'Photoshop-ing'? Well, I did my own~nya", He showed each and everyone's copies with their own partner including Fuji and Marui. How, I do not know.

"Saa, don't worry Eiji, it's not like I'm the one who did this.", Fuji smiled his 'Oh-you-did-not' smile.

"Nya Fuji, but, I WONT spread this.", Eiji backfired with a 'Pay-back' smile.

**The following scene will be cut due to overuse of bleeping sounds, too much use of deadly moves that somehow defied all laws of the universe, a crowd cheering, a naked middle-school student randomly running and a Captain and Vice-captain arguing who would be the girl. Instead, enjoy this lovely message made by this authoress.**

_**~OWARI~**_

_****************_

_**~OMAKE~**_

"… You know, I wonder who the hell made this stupid guide in the first place?", Mukahi asked as he stares carefully at his laptop.

"tch, must be some stupid, random, author who had nothing better to do.", Kirihara answered with a bored look.

"Hmm, this author bashed the fourth wall to tiny bits on her last chapter.", Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

"Saa, well, let's just hope that this author has did everything what he or she wanted to do for his or her entire life.", Fuji opened his eyes and revealed his azure blue orbs.

"Not to mention, her last chapter didn't make sense AT ALL.", Niou looked at the screen as well.

"But who cares. She must be some sort of weird Yaoi fan girl who loves bashing the fourth wall.", Shishido went out as well as the others.

Meanwhile in the real world, a girl in her teen period started PMS-ing at her screen, swearing the charas completely in 3 different languages.

THE END… FOR REAL :)

_

* * *

_

_{Yosh!! The epilogue is here!! Although, sorry if it is not as funny as the series it self. I lost my touch!!! *gasp* Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through this series!!! Don't forget to R&R! ~Miaki}_


End file.
